


The Fallout

by orphan_account



Series: Loki and Sherlock's entirely complicated and odd relationship [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the day after Dinner plans and alternates between showing long term everyones reactions to Sherlock's sudden relationship and how Sherlock and Loki met and came to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallout

“So, this is all some joke, right? What is this, an undercover thing?”  


“What are you talking about, John? Loki?”  


“No, Sherlock I’m talking about the waiter from last night. Of course I’m talking about this Loki bloke! You, _Sherlock Holmes_..married? And to this guy? Please, please tell me this is some experiment or super top secret mission you agreed to do for Mycroft.” John was trying to find a way out of this unlikely situation but he had an increasing feeling that he may be wrong and this really was what it seemed, as impossible as that was.  


No, Sherlock couldn’t actually be married. That was just silly; he was married to his work. But what if he was, John was looking at how serious Sherlock’s features were, in fact he hadn’t even broken a smile and was staring daggers that made the doctor flinch.  


“Is it really that hard for you to believe that someone finds me desirable, John? Or is the notion of my happiness just too much of a stretch for your tiny little mind? Honestly, I had thought better of you. Loki, while he may not have been around recently, has been with me through a lot and I will not have anyone, not even you, making assumptions and belittling him. He is so much more than you will ever understand.”  


That made him pause but still, he felt he had to continue “I have known you for YEARS now, Mrs. Hudson even longer and yet, neither of us have ever heard you even mention him, and now you expect us to believe you’ve had a _secret husband_ all this time? I’m sorry Sherlock, I’m just having a hard time wrapping my head around it is all. I don’t mean to be rude but you did sort of spring this on us.”  


Sherlock just stared at John for a while. That is until he saw a lean figure emerge from Sherlock’s bedroom, and really John wouldn’t have been so shocked, of course Loki would be staying here but he just..he didn’t expect him to walk out into the living area completely nude, save for a cocky lopsided grin.  


“Sherlock, darling, why you didn’t tell me John was here. Although I suppose you did mention that he’s your ‘flat-mate’. To be completely honest I thought you were joking.” The naked mystery man sighed and went to put a kettle on.  


John remembered to close his mouth and then actually found himself laughing. “Well, at least YOU would wear a sheet” was all he could get out between fits of giggles. He just couldn’t help it, everything was just too bizarre.  


“Oh dear, did we break your little friend, Sherlock?” Loki was now leaning against the door-frame with a look of mock concern.  


“I’m not entirely sure…John..are you _alright_?” Sherlock looking genuinely confused is what finally got John to stop laughing like a maniac.  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just..well everything.” He took a couple breaths and before looking at the clock. “Shit _shit_ I’m late. I’ve got work today, of course I’d have work _today_. I’ll uh.. I gotta go.” And before he knew it, John was practically running down the stairs shaking his head. _What is happening._


End file.
